


Avec un an de retard

by Nezumicat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bokuto's birthday, Courage Akaashi !, Fluff, Getting Together, It's hard to be Bokuto's boyfriend, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezumicat/pseuds/Nezumicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto a fini le lycée et travaille dans une boutique de matériel de volley en attendant de percer en tant que professionnel. Quand Akaashi lui rend visite, il retrouve la joie de vivre qui lui avait un peu fait défaut ces derniers mois...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avec un an de retard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [histoirede (liquidN)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidN/gifts).



Bokuto s’incline d’un geste quasi mécanique, comme il en a pris l’habitude depuis quelques mois. Les deux clients ont eu l’air satisfaits de ses explications, et Bokuto a un sourire aux lèvres en les suivant du regard tandis qu’ils se dirigent vers la caisse. Son boulot est plutôt sympa, il est du moins dans son élément. Le seul problème c’est qu’au bout du compte, cela lui prend une bonne partie de son temps. Et ce temps précieux, il ne l’utilise pas pour se perfectionner au volley.

Depuis quelques mois, il met les bouchées doubles pour parvenir à percer dans le milieu professionnel. Il a intégré une équipe d’adultes, relativement jeunes dans l’ensemble, et certains membres ont un niveau vraiment excellent. Cela fait un mois que Bokuto a tenté les sélections pour entrer dans l’équipe de volleyball professionnel de Tôkyô. Mais cette première tentative s’est soldée par un échec, et Bokuto a décidé que quitte à être trop nul pour les hautes sphères, il pouvait bien utiliser son peu de talent pour se faire un peu d’argent.

Le magasin ferme dans une petite heure, et Bokuto a hâte d’aller s’exercer. Ce soir, son équipe doit disputer un match amical et cette perspective le motive à fond. Il a beau travailler dans une boutique spécialisée dans le matériel de volley, il n’en reste pas moins que le conseil et la vente sont des activités très statiques. Beaucoup trop statiques à son goût. Bien entendu, il est toujours extrêmement enthousiaste lorsqu’il parle de son sport aux clients, mais on n’attend pas de lui qu’il leur fasse des démonstrations, et ça, c’est tout de même frustrant.

Il n’y a quasiment plus personne dans le magasin. Bokuto quitte son rayon dans l’idée d’aller gonfler les ballons réceptionnés dans la journée. La sonnerie indiquant que quelqu’un entre retentit, et Bokuto tourne les talons pour rapidement constater que le nouveau client n’est autre qu’Akaashi. Le cœur de Bokuto fait un bond quelque part dans sa poitrine. Il lui a pourtant dit qu’il travaillait là. Il n’y a rien de surprenant à tomber sur son ancien passeur ici. C’est même tout à fait naturel qu’Akaashi fréquente ce genre de boutique. Mais Bokuto est tellement surpris de la voir qu’il ne l’accueille pas de son sempiternel « Bienvenue ! ».  
\- Bonjour, Bokuto-san.

Et il le regrette aussitôt. Car personne plus qu’Akaashi ne mérite qu’il le lui crie.  
\- Salut Akaashi ! s’exclame Bokuto en baissant son niveau sonore du mieux qu’il le peut. Tu vas b… Je… peux t’aider à quelque… chose ?

Bokuto n’a strictement aucune idée de comment il est supposé se comporter, parce qu’il a envie de lui adresser un immense sourire, de lui flanquer une tape amicale dans le dos, de le prendre dans ses bras, même ! Mais il est au travail, et son responsable n’est pas loin, et Bokuto imagine mal sa tête s’il le voyait agir de façon aussi familière avec un client.  
\- Bokuto-san, vous pouvez me montrer vos ballons d’entrainement ?

Akaashi est un garçon extraordinaire.  
\- C’est la première fois que tu viens, dit Bokuto en arrivant au rayon concerné.  
\- Je suis passé il y a deux jours, mais vous n’étiez pas là. L’un de vos collègues m’a conseillé de plutôt revenir aujourd’hui.

Akaashi porte une chemise qui ne lui dit rien. En dehors de ça, il a tout l’air du Akaashi qu’il connait. Celui qu’il ne côtoie plus tous les jours depuis qu’il a quitté le lycée. Celui qui lui manque beaucoup sur le terrain, malgré tout le talent et la bonne volonté de son passeur actuel.  
\- Désolé !! Tu aurais dû me prévenir, on se serait donné rendez-vous.  
\- Aucun souci, Bokuto-san. Je suis passé aujourd’hui, ça me va très bien… Comment ça va, votre travail ? demande Akaashi en faisant rouler un ballon sur le dos de sa main.

Bokuto l’observe fixement quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête.  
\- Akaashi ! T’as du temps demain ? Je finis à dix-huit heures et je joue pas avant vingt heures. On va heu… manger un bout ensemble ?

Akaashi fait rebondir le ballon sur son poignet et le tend ensuite à Bokuto. Ce geste seul le fait crever d’envie de rejouer avec lui.  
\- Ok. Je vous rejoins devant l’entrée après votre travail.

Quand Akaashi s’apprête à quitter la boutique, un sac contenant de nouvelles protections de genoux à la main, il se tourne vers Bokuto, qui s’incline aussitôt très bas en le remerciant de sa visite.  
\- Bokuto-san…, commence Akaashi avec un sourire. C’est très bizarre de vous voir ici. Mais votre uniforme vous va vraiment bien.

Akaashi est un garçon extraordinaire, et aussi merveilleux.

*

Il a finalement passé la soirée à tergiverser et son match ne s’est pas passé aussi bien qu’il l’espérait. Ils ont gagné, évidemment, mais ses smashs manquaient de précision, ses services de peps, et globalement, son jeu était assez moyen. Il a visualisé Akaashi dans toutes les passes qu’on lui a adressées, et ce n’était jamais assez bien. Bokuto n’a joué qu’un an à pleine puissance avec Akaashi, mais c’était clairement sa meilleure année de volley. Ensemble, ils ont travaillé plus fort que personne. Akaashi n’a pas son niveau, mais il a une technique très particulière et agréable, qui fait ressortir tout le talent de Bokuto.

Bokuto se demande quel genre de passeur il se trouvera une fois en ligue professionnelle. Un gars probablement extrêmement fort. Jouer avec lui sera un réel plaisir. Mais il lui manquera certainement quelque chose. Bokuto a du mal à définir quoi exactement.  
\- Ca fait trop longtemps qu’on n’est pas sorti ensemble ! Ça m’a grave manqué. Pourquoi on a pas fait ça plus tôt ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, Bokuto-san. Parce que vous n’aviez pas le temps ?  
\- J’aurais jamais dû prendre ce boulot. Ça me fait louper des tas de trucs !  
\- Vous avez votre indépendance. Et puis vous continuez à jouer, c’est l’essentiel. C’est quand, les prochaines phases de sélection ?  
\- Un mois et demi, marmonne Bokuto avant de passer sa commande.

Ils s’attablent tous les deux à l’étage du fast-food et Bokuto mord rapidement dans son premier burger. Ce sandwich-là a carrément le goût de ceux qu’il avait l’habitude de manger avec Akaashi ! Ce qui est étonnant, parce qu’il les trouvait différents, depuis quelques temps.  
\- Je compte sur vous pour y arriver, cette fois, Bokuto-san.   
\- Le niveau est hallucinant ! C’est un truc de malade. Y a pas moyen que j’y mette pas les pieds !  
\- Votre niveau aussi, il est hallucinant. Vous n’êtes peut-être pas le meilleur, mais vous pouvez le faire.   
\- Hey, je compte bien devenir le meilleur attaquant de Tôkyô !  
\- Je reviens vous voir dans un an ou deux…

Bokuto fronce les sourcils et constate qu'Akaashi lui sourit en l'observant fixement.  
\- Tu manges pas ? demande Bokuto, voyant qu’Akaashi n’a pas touché au burger qu’il a en main, alors que lui attaque son deuxième.  
\- Si…, répond Akaashi en mordant dans son sandwich. Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir, Bokuto-san.  
\- Moi aussi ! Carrément ! Je dois trop vous manquer, dans l’équipe !  
\- Vous savez, vous n’êtes pas le seul troisième année à être parti.  
\- Sauf que moi, je suis irremplaçable, contrairement aux autres !  
\- Je dois vous concéder que le niveau a légèrement baissé. Mais le niveau sonore aussi, ce qui est par contre bien appréciable.  
\- Akaashi ! T’adores quand je crie !!  
\- Bokuto-san, je crois que vous vous faites de fausses idées.  
\- Alors je te manque pas ? demande Bokuto en faisant la moue. Akaashi ?  
\- Je vous ai ramené quelque chose.  
\- Pour moi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un cadeau ?

Akaashi fouille dans son sac et Bokuto se met debout pour mieux voir. Le paquet que sort Akaashi est petit et fin.  
\- Je sais que je suis en retard, mais j'ai vu ça la semaine dernière, et j'ai pensé que ça vous plairait.  
\- C'est pour moi ?  
\- Non, pour le garçon assis derrière vous.

Bokuto se retourne. La table derrière lui est vide. Il se remet en place d'un geste brusque et s'empare du paquet. Akaashi retire rapidement ses mains des siennes pour les placer sous la table.  
\- Merci…, murmure Bokuto en fixant avec des yeux grands ouverts le paquet cadeau.  
\- Désolé de ne pas vous l'avoir offert le bon jour.  
\- Tu connais la date de mon anniversaire ?  
\- Bokuto-san, vous nous l'avez tellement répétée l'année dernière que je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier.  
\- Akaashi ! T'es fantastique, soupire Bokuto avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

En moins de trois secondes, le paquet est ouvert, et Bokuto laisse échapper un cri de joie tout sauf discret.  
\- Trop la classe !!! C'est carrément trop génial !

Bokuto allume la console, les mains un peu tremblantes.  
\- T'as trouvé ça facilement ? Elle est super vieille !  
\- Je suis tombé dessus, avec le jeu. Je n'y avais jamais joué, mais c'est bizarre. La musique fait mal aux oreilles, mais on s'y habitue.  
\- J'ai jamais testé ! T'as joué longtemps ? Ah ! C'est juste génial…, s'extasie Bokuto, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Pokémon Rouge, quoi ! Ah ah ah ! La tronche…, continue-t-il en considérant le héros.  
\- Bokuto-san, je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous jouiez, mais pensez à manger vos frites.  
\- Désolé ! crie Bokuto en éteignant sa Gameboy, prenant très soin de ne pas l'abimer. Merci beaucoup… Fallait pas.

Akaashi hausse les épaules.  
\- Pourquoi pas ? Je vous ai déjà fait des cadeaux. Au fait, Bokuto-san, je peux vous poser une question ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Hier je me suis dit que c'était exceptionnel mais… vous ne mettez plus de gel dans vos cheveux ?  
\- Ah ! Ça ? C'est une horreur, hein ? dit Bokuto en grinçant des dents. Pas le droit au boulot. J'ai déjà dû faire des pieds et des mains pour qu'ils acceptent que je me les décolore. T'imagine Akaashi ? Je ressemble plus à rien !  
\- Je trouve que ça vous va bien. La frange sur le front, comme ça.

Akaashi accompagne sa phrase d'un geste, et Bokuto ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il le trouve tout à fait adorable.  
\- Ton capitaine est devenu sage !  
\- Racontez pas de conneries.

Bokuto éclate de rire et cale son menton dans sa main.  
\- C'est vrai que c'est toi le capitaine, maintenant. J'ai envie de venir mater votre entrainement !  
\- En ce qui me concerne, vous pouvez. Tant que vous ne faites pas comme chez vous.  
\- Ça vous aiderait bien !! 

Bokuto avale plusieurs frites à la fois et mâche d'un air rêveur. Il aimerait volontiers retourner quelques mois en arrière. Si l'on excepte les cours, le lycée c'était quand même un endroit fantastique.  
\- Bokuto-san, vous voulez faire quelque chose, dimanche ? demande Akaashi en faisant tourner son gobelet entre ses mains. Enfin, si vous avez du temps.  
\- Heu… ben ouais, volontiers ! On a un match à quatorze heures, mais je bosserai pas, après !  
\- Je peux vous retrouver ensuite, alors.  
\- Sinon tu viens me voir ! Ça fait un bail que tu m'as pas vu jouer. Tu vas halluciner en voyant comme je suis devenu meilleur !!!  
\- … Je vous dirai ça, répond Akaashi avec un sourire en coin.

*

Bokuto est en nage, mais il est aussi hyper content. Il a fait un match d'enfer ! Il a tellement marqué pendant les deux sets qu'Akaashi l'a forcément trouvé génial. Du moins il l'espère, parce qu'il a quand même demandé à son passeur de lui envoyer la balle le plus souvent possible pour lui en mettre plein la vue ! Après le salut, il repère Akaashi dans les gradins et lui fait un grand signe de la main.  
\- C'est ta copine, ça ? demande son passeur  
\- Hein ?  
\- J'avais compris que tu voulais épater ta nana.  
\- Mais non ! C'est Akaashi !  
\- Ah, ton ami ?… Au temps pour moi. 

Bokuto se change en hâte et salue son équipe pour rejoindre Akaashi à la sortie du gymnase.  
\- Je dois admettre que vous étiez très bon, dit Akaashi quand Bokuto arrive à sa hauteur. Mais votre passeur, il est excellent. Il essaye de passer pro, lui aussi ?  
\- Tu changes tout de suite de sujet ! râle Bokuto en passant un bras derrière les épaules d'Akaashi.

Il sent son ami trembler et se demande pourquoi, parce qu'il ne fait pas spécialement froid. Pour sa part, il meurt même de chaud et rêve d'une glace géante.  
\- Bokuto-san, je veux bien discuter de votre jeu. Je faisais juste une observation. Tant mieux pour vous, si votre passeur est doué.

Akaashi croise les bras et Bokuto retire sa main de son épaule.  
\- Je préférais quand même jouer avec toi, Akaashi !  
\- Je n'ai pas le niveau d'un pro, Bokuto-san.  
\- Peut-être, mais t'es le meilleur partenaire du monde !  
\- Si vous m’attendez, vous ne passerez pas vos sélections avant plusieurs années…, répond Akaashi en arrêtant de le regarder. 

Bokuto a l'impression qu'Akaashi est un peu triste, mais il n'est pas bien sûr. Akaashi a souvent l'air triste alors qu'il a juste sa tête normale. Si ça se trouve, il se fait totalement des idées.  
\- Ça te dit, une glace ? Je t'invite !  
\- Proposé comme ça, ça ne se refuse pas.

Ils prennent une glace à emporter et s'assoient tous les deux sur un banc non loin du stand. Akaashi a pris une boule stracciatella, et Bokuto compare la taille de leurs cornets respectifs. Il doit avoir l'air d'un morfal, avec ses trois boules…  
\- C'est vraiment bon, votre truc ?  
\- T'as jamais goûté la glace au saké ? C'est d'enfer ! T'en veux ?  
\- Ah... je veux bien essayer.

Akaashi plonge sa mini cuillère en plastique dans la première boule et la porte à sa bouche. Bokuto l'observe fixement, attendant une réaction de sa part.  
\- ... C'est plutôt dégueulasse, décrète Akaashi après quelques secondes, et Bokuto éclate de rire. Vous avec des goûts bizarres, quand même, ajoute-t-il avant de lécher sa propre crème glacée.  
\- C'est toi qu'as des goûts banals, c'est tout ! Quitte à commander une glace, autant choisir un parfum qui en jette !  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de gaspiller mon argent.  
\- C'est moi qui ai payé !  
\- Ni le vôtre, alors. Gardez votre monnaie pour que je vous mette une raclée au Taiko.  
\- Vendu !! crie Bokuto en se levant.  
\- On finit nos glaces avant, peut-être ?

Bokuto se rassied immédiatement et sourit à Akaashi en lui donnant un léger coup de coude dans le flanc. Il se sent vraiment super heureux.

*

Bokuto quitte le magasin avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Cela fait quelques jours qu’il n’a pas vu Akaashi, et à présent qu’ils ont repris l’habitude de se côtoyer, le fait de ne pas le voir régulièrement ne le satisfait pas. Il a retrouvé ses habitudes du lycée, sortant parfois manger avec lui le soir, ou allant voir un film au cinéma en sa compagnie, quand les occasions se présentent. Bien entendu, il n’a que peu de temps libre, mais le consacrer à Akaashi lui convient parfaitement. Il se sent un peu moins seul. Et il se sent aussi encouragé.

Ce soir, ils doivent se retrouver chez lui, et la perspective de passer la soirée pénard sur son lit avec Akaashi le réjouit énormément. La journée a été longue et assez éreintante. Voir Akaashi devrait le calmer et le mettre de très bonne humeur  
\- T’attends depuis longtemps ? demande Bokuto quand il arrive à la hauteur d’Akaashi, assis sur un muret en bas de son immeuble.  
\- Non, répond Akaashi en haussant les épaules. A peine dix minutes.  
\- Désolé, ch’suis à la bourre ! On a du finir un inventaire… J’ai pas pu partir plus tôt !  
\- Bokuto-san, je viens d’arriver, il n’y a pas de souci. Vous en voulez ? propose Akaashi en tendant à Bokuto une bouteille de limonade à la fraise.  
\- Ouais ! s’exclame Bokuto avant d’avaler quelques gorgées.

Il s’assoit à côté d’Akaashi, le faisant se décaler d’un coup de hanche, et étend ses jambes en poussant un long soupir de contentement.  
\- Ou sinon on peut monter…, suggère Akaashi en haussant un sourcil.  
\- Ca me rappelle nos pauses après un match ! Il est pas mal, ton soda, dit Bokuto avant d’en avaler un peu plus.  
\- Vous pouvez le finir, si vous voulez. Mais vous me proposez à boire quand on se décide à aller chez vous. 

Bokuto plaque la paume de ses mains sur le muret derrière lui et penche la tête en arrière. Il y a un petit vent très agréable qui lui soulève quelques mèches sur son front, collées par la transpiration. Il s’étire bruyamment puis se lève d’un bond avant de sautiller sur place.  
\- J’ai envie de jouer !  
\- Ca va probablement être compliqué, répond Akaashi en lui adressant un regard dubitatif. Enfin, si vous voulez, on peut aller jusqu’au parc, mais il n’y aura pas vraiment de challenge.

Les yeux de Bokuto s’illuminent.  
\- Ah mais ça me va grave !

Jouer avec Akaashi, peu importe l’endroit, est quand même grisant. Ses passes sont aussi précises que dans son souvenir. La balle arrive parfaitement au contact de sa main. Akaashi n’a rien perdu, ni en concentration, ni en technicité. Il a gardé un très bon niveau, et avec lui, Bokuto est vraiment fort.  
\- La classe ! crie Bokuto en smashant précisément sur la motte d’herbes qu’il visait. Yeah, ça en jette !   
\- Ça manque un peu de répondant, en face, dit Akaashi tandis que Bokuto court pour récupérer les derniers ballons.  
\- Ch’suis dég que tu puisses pas venir jouer avec nous ! Même à l’occasion !  
\- Bokuto-san, je n’ai strictement rien à faire dans une équipe d’aspirants professionnels. Et puis je n’ai pas du tout le niveau.  
\- N’empêche que ça me manque à fond, de jouer avec toi. Là, j’aurais trop envie de me faire un match contre Nekoma !  
\- Est-ce que vous voyez toujours Kuroo-san ? demande Akaashi en récupérant l’un des ballons que Bokuto a ramenés.  
\- Ouep, mais pas beaucoup. Monsieur est débordé, avec sa grande école d’intellectuels…  
\- Autant que vous, en même temps. D’ailleurs, ce n’est pas que ça ne me fasse pas plaisir que vous m’invitiez, mais je ne sais pas si c’est vraiment une bonne idée. 

Bokuto se laisse tomber par terre, les jambes écartées, et passe une main sur son front pour éponger des gouttes de sueur.  
\- J’ai pas envie que vous foiriez vos qualifications à cause de moi.  
\- C’est bon, j’ai réussi à foirer tout seul, répond Bokuto probablement un peu trop sèchement avant de s’allonger dans l’herbe.

Bokuto sent son estomac se contracter au souvenir de son échec. L’échec est quelque chose qu’il a du mal à gérer. Quand il y repense un peu trop, il se dit qu’il ne parviendra pas à passer les prochaines phases de recrutement. Dans ces moments-là, c’est un univers qui lui parait inaccessible. Et puis il prend sur lui, il oublie un peu, et bizarrement, dès qu’il recommence à jouer, le couloir vers le monde professionnel lui parait large, très large, et tout à fait empruntable.

Prendre sur lui demande toutefois de gros efforts.  
\- Bokuto-san…

Akaashi s’assoit à côté de lui et Bokuto lève les yeux dans sa direction. Son ami se triture les doigts et a le regard dans le vide. Bokuto ferme les yeux et place un bras derrière sa tête. Il sent rapidement les doigts d’Akaashi s’enrouler autour du poignet de son bras libre. Akaashi a la peau encore plus chaude que la sienne, mais il a beau être en nage, Bokuto trouve le contact agréable.  
\- Magnez-vous de passer pro. Vous arrêterez votre boulot, et vous m’inviterez à voir vos matchs.  
\- T’es juste intéressé, Akaashi ! dit Bokuto en rigolant.  
\- C’est aussi dans votre intérêt, Bokuto-san : vous pourrez arrêter de vous coiffer bizarrement.  
\- Je croyais que t’aimais bien ?! 

Akaashi s’allonge aussi, les jambes repliées, et Bokuto tourne la tête vers lui.  
\- Ça vous va bien... Mais ce n’est pas tout à fait vous.  
\- Ça me donne l’air d’un mec sage ! dit Bokuto avec un grand sourire.

La main d’Akaashi lâche son poignet et, à la place, Bokuto sent ses doigts courir sur le dos de sa main.  
\- Clairement pas votre cas. Mais je suppose qu’il vaut mieux tromper les clients.  
\- Je leur raconte des trucs hyper intéressants, figure-toi ! Et ch’suis même pas un mauvais vendeur ! Enfin je crois... J’ai un client qui demande à parler avec moi à chaque fois qu’il vient !   
\- Au moins vous, vous savez de quoi vous causez.  
\- Ouais…

Il préfèrerait quand même de loin arrêter de juste en parler, du volley, et pouvoir passer au niveau supérieur.  
\- Dans trois semaines vous pourrez arrêter.  
\- Ouais…  
\- Je vous payerai à manger pour fêter ça, dit Akaashi en lui serrant la main.  
\- Je veux un curry au bœuf de malade ! Avec un supplément porc pané ! Et plein de fromage ! Akaashi !! Je vais passer pro…

Bokuto sent son cœur qui s’emballe et il prend une grande inspiration.  
\- Et vous demandez même pas un restau de luxe pour l’occasion…

*

\- Bonjour, Bokuto-kun ! Ça fait un sacré moment que je ne t’ai pas vu ! Entre ! Tu veux un thé ? Keeeei ! Descends, ton ami est là !

La mère d’Akaashi est toujours aussi sympathique, souriante, avenante et dynamique. Il a beau se le dire à chaque fois, Bokuto ne peut pas s’empêcher d’envier Akaashi.  
\- Bonjour Madame ! Désolé du dérangement !! dit Bokuto en retirant ses chaussures.  
\- Ne dis pas de sottise. Ça me fait plaisir que tu viennes voir Keiji. Il m’a dit que tu travaillais, maintenant ?

Bokuto suit la mère d’Akaashi à la cuisine, et entend rapidement du bruit dans les escaliers, indiquant vraisemblablement qu’Akaashi va les rejoindre.  
\- Oui ! Dans une boutique de matériel de volley !   
\- Et ça te plait ? C’est assez énergique à ton goût ?  
\- Non ! Enfin je veux dire… ça me plait, ouais, mais je compte pas rester longtemps. J’ai des qualifications pour devenir joueur professionnel dans deux semaines !  
\- Oh ! Félicitations alors ! Pourquoi tu m’as pas dit ça, toi ?

Bokuto adresse un grand sourire à Akaashi, qui le rejoint à table.  
\- Je voulais pas vous porter la poisse, Bokuto-san.  
\- Moi je ne suis pas superstitieuse ! Et ça lui fera du soutien moral. C’est super, ce projet. Je suis sûre que tu vas y arriver !  
\- Merci Madame !

Cela fait plusieurs mois que Bokuto n’a pas mis les pieds chez Akaashi, mais il a l’impression que rien n’a changé. Il s’est toujours senti bien, ici, et à présent qu’il habite tout seul, ça lui fait d’autant plus plaisir d’avoir de la chaleur familiale.

Ils boivent tous les trois un thé et bavardent du travail de Bokuto, des bourdes qu’il y a déjà commises, du lycée, et puis du dernier match d’Akaashi. Sur ce dernier point, Bokuto est moins bavard. Il essaie de s’imaginer un match de Fukurodani contre Nekoma sans les troisièmes années qu’il connait, et cela semble tout bonnement impossible. La mère d’Akaashi les laisse, et Bokuto suit son ami à l’étage, jusqu’à sa chambre.  
\- On a des bons première année, mais eux aussi ont recruté quelques éléments vraiment doués. On a quand même eu du mal à les battre.  
\- T’es pas obligé d’être aussi honnête. Si vous avez gagné, t’as qu’à dire qu’on les a rétamés !   
\- Bokuto-san, vous n’êtes plus dans l’équipe…  
\- Ouais, et on voit le résultat !

Bokuto se laisse tomber sur le lit bien tiré d’Akaashi, et ce dernier l’y rejoint, s’asseyant en tailleur contre le mur.  
\- Il faudra que vous veniez nous voir jouer, quand vous aurez du temps.  
\- Ce serait cool, pour le tournoi d’automne ! Fais-moi signe quand vous avez un match contre Nekoma. On viendra vous mettre la pression, avec Kuroo !  
\- Si vous pouviez éviter d’effrayer les nouveaux…

Akaashi attrape son téléphone sur sa table de nuit et consulte l’heure avant de lever les yeux sur Bokuto.  
\- Vous avez votre entrainement à quelle heure, Bokuto-san ?  
\- Vingt-heures.  
\- Ok…, marmonne Akaashi avant de se lever.

Il va jusqu’à sa télé et revient sur le lit avec deux manettes.  
\- Ca nous laisse un peu de temps, dit Akaashi en tendant l’une des deux Wiimote à Bokuto. Je suis curieux de voir si je vous bats toujours.  
\- Dans tes rêves ! crie Bokuto quand la musique du jeu se lance.   
\- Vous avez pas de console chez vous, ça m’étonnerait que vous ayez vos chances.  
\- On perd pas la main à Mariokart, Akaashi ! Et puis je joue souvent quand je rentre chez mes parents !  
\- C’est là qu’est toute la différence, Bokuto-san. Moi je peux jouer tous les jours… Vous êtes sûr de votre choix ?

En validant son personnage, Bokuto commence sérieusement à se demander combien d’heures Akaashi a bien pu passer à se perfectionner tant il a l’air sûr de lui. Mais peu importe tout ça ; Bokuto a clairement toujours été meilleur !  
\- Une aaaautre, Akaashi !!! T’as eu un bol pas possible ! crie finalement Bokuto après dix minutes de jeu.  
\- Ce n’est pas de la chance, c’est de l’entraînement, répond Akaashi en lançant une nouvelle course. Vous vous êtes amélioré au volley, on ne peut pas être doué pour tout.  
\- Tu veux juste jouer pour te moquer, c’est ça ? demande Bokuto avec un regard triste.  
\- Je ne me moque même pas.  
\- T’es quand même méchant !  
\- Bokuto-san, concentrez-vous.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, Bokuto a bien envie de mordre sa manette.  
\- C’est pas juste !!!  
\- Désolé pour la carapace…  
\- Je sais pas si je veux en refaire une !  
\- je suis sûr que si, répond Akaashi avec un sourire en coin.   
\- Laisse-moi gagner alors !  
\- Vous ne voudriez pas.  
\- … Nan, jamais de la vie ! Et puis pas besoin, cette fois-ci je vais tout exploser. T’es prêt Akaashi ?!  
\- Quand vous voulez, Bokuto-san.

A présent, il y est presque ! Il est sûr d’arriver le premier pour la dernière course, et Akaashi fera moins le fier ! Il a trois carapaces rouges avec lui, et aussi une avance honorable.  
\- Bokuto-san ?  
\- Ouais ?

Il est ultra concentré, penché en avant, la manette contre le torse.  
\- Ca m’avait manqué de jouer avec vous.  
\- Ouais !

Bientôt la fin ! Cette fois-ci, il est carrément imbattable.  
\- Ca me fait plaisir que vous soyez venu chez moi.  
\- Heeeey… hey hey !!! Arrivé ! Akaashiiii ! Je gère à fond !

Bokuto lance les deux poings en l’air, victorieux, le visage lumineux. Ça fait un bien fou de gagner, en fait ! C’est un bonheur simple mais carrément vivifiant.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu disais ? T’essayais pas de me déconcentrer pour gagner, hein ? demande Bokuto en s’affalant contre le mur, le visage tourné vers Akaashi.

Akaashi hausse les épaules. Il a une expression bizarre, mais Bokuto n’irait pas jusqu’à dire qu’il a l’air triste d’avoir perdu.  
\- Ca me rappelle l’année dernière, de vous avoir ici, dit finalement Akaashi après quelques secondes de silence.

Akaashi semble hésitant. Il s’approche un peu de Bokuto, et ce dernier n’est pas bien sûr de comprendre quand Akaashi lui effleure la joue des lèvres.  
\- Bravo pour votre victoire, Bokuto-san, dit Akaashi avant de se lever du lit. Je vais nous chercher à boire.

Il se passe quelques secondes avant qu’une pensée intelligible se forme dans le cerveau de Bokuto. Il est content, certes, parce qu’en toute franchise, Bokuto adore recevoir des compliments, et particulièrement de la part de son ancien passeur. Mais il ne peut pas s’empêcher d’avoir l’impression que quelque chose cloche. Il ne l’a pas rêvé, n’est-ce pas ? Akaashi vient de lui embrasser la joue. Ou quelque chose qui y ressemble drôlement, en tout cas ! Il a beau creuser dans sa mémoire, il ne se souvient pas avoir vu une seule fois ce garçon-là se comporter de la sorte. 

Ses sourcils se froncent. Il porte ses doigts à son menton, à sa joue, se mord la lèvre. Il se passe une main dans les cheveux, regarde autour de lui la pièce à présent vide et considère la porte laissée ouverte. Il tâte le matelas à l’endroit – tiède – où Akaashi était assis encore une minute avant. Tout semble normal, habituel, à sa place. Bokuto se laisse tomber dans le sens du lit, ses deux mains passées derrière sa nuque. Il fixe sans y réfléchir un point sombre au plafond.

Réfléchir n’a jamais été son fort. Encore moins quand il n’a pas le moindre début d’idée de réponse à ses interrogations.

*

Akaashi n’a jamais abordé le sujet. Bokuto a attendu, il lui a lancé des regards interrogateurs et insistants, avec un sourcil relevé et tout, lui a adressé quelques mimiques faciales, l’air de dire « Heu, Akaashi ? », mais rien. Aucune explication.

Sauf que le fait de ne pas savoir et de trop essayer de comprendre lui plombe complètement son entrainement du soir. Au point que son passeur l’engueule à plusieurs reprises, et que son jeu devienne de plus en plus déplorable.  
\- C’était quoi, ça ? T’es malade ? T’es déprimé ?  
\- Je suis nul, j’arrive à rien, laisse tomber…  
\- Ah non, tu ne me refais pas le coup, hein ? On a un match dans trois jours je te signale ! C’est pas le moment de faire ta tête de bourrique !  
\- Vous le gagnerez sans moi ! Ça ne sert à rien que je vienne, je vais juste tout foirer…  
\- Tu t’es fait plaquer, c’est ça ? demande finalement son passeur plus gentiment, et Bokuto lève les yeux sur lui en espérant voir Akaashi.

Lorsqu’il se sentait déprimé, au lycée, Akaashi était le meilleur pour lui faire retrouver sa confiance en lui et sa bonne humeur. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, n’entrait pas spécialement dans son jeu – malheureusement -, mais réussissait toutefois toujours, en utilisant les mots qu’il fallait, à lui faire reprendre contenance. Parce qu’Akaashi est vraiment un gars fantastique.  
\- Non…  
\- Je t’écoute cinq minutes, et je file à mon rendez-vous. Ma copine m’attend, déclare le garçon en s’asseyant à ses côtés sur le banc.  
\- Pas besoin de…  
\- Te fais pas prier, Bokuto ! T’es un mec balèze, demain tu vas de nouveau tout déchirer, et t’as cent fois plus de chances que moi de réussir ton putain d’exam ! C’est moi qui devrais me lamenter. Alors c’est quoi, ton souci, qu’on passe à autre chose ?

Bokuto soupire longuement et triture son short en fixant le sol du vestiaire.  
\- … C’est Akaashi.  
\- Ton pote ?  
\- Ouais… On se revoit depuis quelques semaines, c’est hyper cool mais… tout à l’heure il a fait un truc trop bizarre. Enfin j’en sais rien ! Ça se trouve c’est pas bizarre du tout ! Mais j’arrête pas d’y réfléchir, alors j’arrive à rien !  
\- Et on peut savoir quoi ?  
\- … Il m’a embrassé la joue.

Bokuto se passe une main dans les cheveux et redresse un peu la tête, juste assez pour apercevoir les yeux exorbités de Kaneda.  
\- Heu… il est gay ?  
\- Hein ? Quoi ? Non ! Enfin, j’en sais rien ! Ça a rien à voir…  
\- Heu… probablement, si ? Je sais pas, ça me parait évident. Enfin moi j’ai jamais vu un mec faire genre un bisou à un autre… Sauf en étant bourré. Et jamais entendu, non plus, je crois…  
\- Akaashi ne boit pas d’alcool !! Il n’a même pas dix-huit ans !  
\- Bokuto, j’ai jamais sous-entendu ça. Moi je te demandais s’il était homosexuel. Enfin… tu sors pas avec lui, si ?

Bokuto n’est pas bien sûr de si Kaneda a un mouvement de recul, ou si c’est juste son imagination.  
\- Mais nan ! Et quoi, ça te poserait un problème ?  
\- Que tu sortes avec quelqu’un ? Heu… moi tant que tu plantes pas l’équipe sans prévenir, je m’en fous pas mal. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

C’est toujours pareil, avec lui. Au bout d’un moment, dans leur discussion, Bokuto ne comprend plus rien. Ça part dans tous les sens, et aucun des deux n’est jamais fichu de redresser la barre. Bokuto se lève du banc et commence à faire des allers-retours dans le vestiaire à présent désert. Tous leurs autres coéquipiers ont déjà dû partir, il n’est pas bien sûr, il n’a pas du tout fait attention.  
\- Je pige rien à ce que tu racontes…  
\- Ça change pas de d’habitude, soupire Kaneda en se redressant pour attraper son sac. Faut que je te laisse ! T’as qu’à lui demander directement, mais si tu veux mon avis, c’est une proposition.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Une invitation, quoi.

Bokuto fixe son passeur des yeux un moment. Une invitation à quoi ?  
\- Une invitation à qu… ? commence Bokuto, avant de finalement percuter. 

Akaashi ?

\- Bah, c’est un mec mais bon, au moins il est pas moche, pour ce que j’en ai vu, rigole Kaneda avant de s’éclipser.

Akaashi ? Akaashi voudrait sortir avec lui ? Le Akaashi qu’il connait ? Mais pourquoi ? Et comment ? Et depuis quand ???

*

Il est près de vingt-trois heures quand Bokuto arrive chez lui, et il doit bosser, le lendemain, mais pas avant neuf-heures. Alors il peut bien le revoir. Enfin en toute franchise, Bokuto aurait bien pu commencer le travail à cinq-heures, il aurait tout de même fallu qu’il le voit.

Ce n’est pas une question que l’on pose au téléphone ! Encore moins par email ! En fait… il ne sait pas vraiment comment il va oser lui poser cette question, parce que c’est un sujet sur lequel il ne connait strictement rien. Et aussi parce que si Kaneda s’est planté, il aura l’air d’un imbécile fini.

Probablement qu’Akaashi lui pardonnera, si c’est le cas.  
\- … Bonsoir, Bokuto-san, le salue Akaashi quand il ouvre la porte de son studio.

Il a l’air à la fois surpris et amusé, et Bokuto réalise qu’il a ouvert la porte à l’instant même où Akaashi frappait, et que cette façon de faire est peut-être brusque et bizarre. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Et puis bon, il avait hâte de lui ouvrir, tout de même !  
\- Akaashi !!! crie Bokuto.  
\- Vous allez bien ? demande Akaashi, toujours sur le pas de la porte.  
\- Ouais ! Entre !

Akaashi ôte ses chaussures et pose son sac par terre. Bokuto n’est pas tout à fait sûr, mais il lui semble qu’il ne porte pas la même chemise que tout à l’heure.  
\- Tu t’es changé ?  
\- Vous aussi, Bokuto-san.  
\- Ah ! Heu, ouais, j'ai fait ça. Après l'entrainement…

Il est rentré en courant, et son polo l'a mal vécu. Bokuto a écrit à Akaashi aussitôt après que Kaneda a quitté leur club, et comme son ami a accepté de venir, il était un peu trop excité pour marcher ou prendre le train. Et puis courir lui fait toujours du bien.

Du coup, Akaashi est là, au milieu de l'entrée. Si l'on peut vraiment parler d'une entrée, d'ailleurs, parce que son appartement est minuscule et n'a qu'une pièce, en dehors de la cuisine. Ce qui lui suffit largement. En tout cas il est là, et lui aussi, et… Bokuto se demande comment il va bien pouvoir lancer le sujet.  
\- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?  
\- Hein ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, vous me fixez, depuis tout à l'heure…  
\- Désolé ! Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Bokuto sent brusquement le rouge lui monter aux joues, en se souvenant qu'Akaashi lui a précisément cherché à boire juste après… et bien juste après ce qu'il a fait tout à l'heure !  
\- Je veux bien, répond Akaashi. 

Et comme Bokuto ne fait pas mine de bouger, il ajoute :  
\- Un thé, ça m'irait bien, si ça ne vous ennuie pas.  
\- Ok !! Je te prépare ça tout de suite.  
\- Bokuto-san ?  
\- Ouais ?  
\- Vous êtes un peu bizarre. Votre entrainement ne s'est pas bien passé ?  
\- Ah ! Heu… c'était atroce. Mais ça va !! Je reviens !

Pendant que l'eau chauffe, Bokuto prépare deux tasses - les deux seules qu'il ait en sa possession en fait, et qui fort heureusement sont propres. Il doit dire ça comment ? Il a toujours été hyper franc. Il n'est pas du genre à tourner autour du pot. Il pourrait mettre les pieds dans le plat, comme à son habitude, personne ne lui en veut jamais de faire ça. Mais il ne sait pas pourquoi, Bokuto se sent complètement perdu.  
\- Je ne pensais pas qu'on devait se revoir avant jeudi, dit brusquement Akaashi juste à côté de lui, et Bokuto aurait pourtant juré l'avoir vu se diriger vers le canapé.  
\- Je… voulais te parler d'un truc !!  
\- Ce n'était pas possible au téléphone ?  
\- Désolé !!  
\- Ca ne me dérange pas, je ne me couche jamais très tôt de toute façon.

Un silence s'installe, que Bokuto trompe en séchant une assiette qui traine.  
\- Ma mère s'est tout de même demandé pourquoi je ressortais si tard.  
\- Tu lui as dit quoi ?  
\- Que j'allais chez vous. Je n'aurais pas dû ?  
\- Si ! Si… Ta mère est cool… La mienne me faisait tout un cirque !  
\- Je me souviens que vous aviez eu du mal à la convaincre que vous vouliez rester dormir chez moi, quand vous aviez passé la nuit à la maison.  
\- La fois où on a regardé des matchs toute la nuit ? C'était ultra cool !  
\- Si on exclut la journée de cours le lendemain…

Bokuto éclate de rire et adresse à Akaashi un immense sourire.  
\- Des fois le lycée me manque, t'imagines Akaashi ?!  
\- C'était bien de vous avoir dans l'équipe.  
\- Vous avez intérêt a pas faire honte à la réputation qu'on vous a laissée !

Le thé infuse, et Bokuto va s'asseoir avec Akaashi sur le canapé, les jambes en tailleur.  
\- Du coup, de quoi est-ce que vous vouliez me parler ?

Bokuto détend ses jambes et les étire, les talons plaqués sur le sol. 

Bon. Il va falloir qu'il se lance.  
\- Heu… tout à l'heure…  
\- Ah, je me demandais depuis tout à l'heure si vous alliez aborder le sujet, l'interrompt Akaashi, et Bokuto baisse sur lui des yeux étonnés.

Akaashi se triture les doigts, comme à son habitude, mais pour le coup cela veut peut-être dire qu'il est embarrassé, lui aussi ? Il n'en est pas certain, car Bokuto sait bien qu'il est nul pour comprendre les émotions des autres quand elles ne sont pas exprimées clairement.  
\- Comme vous n'avez rien dit, j'ai supposé que ça ne vous avait pas ennuyé… Ou alors que vous n'aviez pas remarqué, ajoute Akaashi en plissant les yeux.  
\- Nan ! Enfin heu… J'ai pas vraiment compris…  
\- Ah…   
\- Mais Kaneda m'a dit un truc et…  
\- Qui est Kaneda ? demande Akaashi en repliant ses jambes en tailleur.

Bokuto fixe son genou à présent pressé contre sa cuisse.  
\- Mon passeur… Enfin, celui de l'équipe où je joue !!  
\- Vous parlez de moi à votre passeur ? C'est un peu incongru.  
\- Heu… pardon…  
\- Bokuto-san, désolé, je ne sais pas trop comment vous dire ça. En fait, j'ai hésité à vous le dire de but en blanc, je ne savais pas trop comment vous alliez réagir. Enfin… comme vous voulez aborder le sujet je présume que c'est le bon moment. 

Akaashi se tourne légèrement vers lui, mais sans le regarder franchement.  
\- Quand vous avez quitté le lycée, ça m'a fait bizarre… J'étais déçu de ne plus pouvoir jouer avec vous.   
\- J'étais super déçu aussi, j'ai mis un bail à réaliser que c'était fini, le club ! dit Bokuto sans être forcément sûr de s'il est supposé répondre. Même à la cérémonie de fin des cours…  
\- Vous avez d'ailleurs parlé de faire le camp d'entrainement d'été avec nous, dit Akaashi en riant doucement.

Bokuto tourne plus franchement la tête vers lui. Akaashi a une main derrière l'oreille, une autre sur sa cuisse, dont les doigts suivent un pli de son pantalon. Il remarque certainement le regard de Bokuto sur lui, parce que ses épaules sursautent, et Akaashi tourne la tête.  
\- J'ai mis ça sur le compte de la frustration. Ma déception de vous voir partir, je veux dire. Il fallait que j'apprenne à jouer parfaitement avec notre nouveau pointu. Il fallait que j'endosse le rôle de capitaine, et que je réorganise certaines choses. Et puis bon… on ne se voyait plus au déjeuner, non plus.

La voix d'Akaashi est un peu étrange. Elle n'est pas posée, comme d'ordinaire. Elle tremble un peu, et Bokuto se demande avec effroi si Akaashi n'a pas envie de pleurer. Il n'a jamais vu Akaashi pleurer. Il ne sait pas gérer ça. Il apprécie d'être consolé, lui, mais il n'a jamais été bon pour rendre la pareille ! Il essaye d'écouter ce qu'Akaashi lui dit, mais il a l'impression de ne pas tout entendre. Les doigts d'Akaashi ont arrêté de se balader sur son pantalon, et il a à présent la main crispée sur le tissu. Bokuto ne sait pas trop pourquoi, mais c'est lui qui a arrêté de le regarder dans les yeux, maintenant.  
\- Bokuto-san ? Ça va ?  
\- Heu… ouais ! répond Bokuto en déglutissant péniblement. Akaashi !   
\- Oui ?  
\- Je… Ta main elle est…

Akaashi lâche prise sur le tissu de son pantalon, et sans y réfléchir, Bokuto attrape sa main dans les deux siennes, redressant au passage vivement la tête pour faire face à son ami. Il sent la peau d'Akaashi trembler contre la sienne, alors il serre ses doigts gentiment avant de finalement ôter l'une de ses mains.  
\- Je ne vais jamais réussir à vous dire ce que je voulais, si vous faites ça, murmure Akaashi.

Bokuto gesticule jusqu'à réussir à s'installer face à Akaashi, plus ou moins en tailleur.  
\- Vous ne savez vraiment pas vous assoir correctement…  
\- Tu veux que je me mette par terre ??  
\- Absolument pas. Vous êtes très bien en fait, comme ça.

Akaashi inspire bruyamment, et Bokuto en fait de même, et il s'apprête à dire la première chose qui lui passe par la tête quand Akaashi ajoute finalement.  
\- Est-ce que ça vous dérange si je suis amoureux de vous ?

Il n'est pas tout à fait idiot. Il avait compris que c'était quelque chose du genre. Bon, il n'aurait probablement pas encore réalisé si on ne l'y avait pas aidé, mais n'empêche qu'il s'en doutait en demandant à Akaashi de venir chez lui ce soir. Sauf que Bokuto ne s'est pas préparé à ce qu'il pourrait bien répondre en attendant la déclaration d'Akaashi. Avant aujourd'hui, ça ne lui était arrivé qu'une seule fois, que quelqu'un lui fasse une déclaration, et il se souvient encore de l'embarras dans lequel il s'était trouvé. Et aussi de la façon terriblement maladroite avec laquelle il avait refusé.   
\- Non… Ça me dérange pas…

Il va impérativement falloir qu'il ne soit pas complètement à côté de la plaque cette fois-ci. Déjà parce qu'il s'agit d'Akaashi et que lui faire de la peine est bien la dernière chose qu'il recherche. Ensuite parce que, contrairement à sa deuxième année de lycée, il apprécie énormément la personne qui lui dit l'aimer. Et ensuite, parce que pour être honnête, cette déclaration lui fait drôlement plaisir.

Akaashi a l'air de relâcher tout l'air qu'il avait gardé dans ses poumons, et Bokuto sourit largement parce que ce geste le rend tout à fait adorable.  
\- Je sais que vous avez d'autres choses auxquelles penser, et que je ne suis pas votre priorité…, dit Akaashi à voix basse en posant sa main sur le genou de Bokuto. Alors je garde ma deuxième question pour dans quinze jours.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Quand vous vous serez qualifié et qu'on ira fêter ça ensemble en allant manger un curry.  
\- Akaashi ! Pourquoi tu me demandes pas aujourd'hui ?!

La main d'Akaashi bouge de son genou pour glisser sur sa jambe, et Bokuto sent clairement son pouls s'accélérer.   
\- Je n'ai pas envie que vous ratiez votre qualification à cause de moi.  
\- Je vais m'entrainer à mort d'ici là !! T'as rien à voir là-dedans !  
\- Sauf que si vous êtes d'accord, je ne vais pas réussir à vous lâcher.

Il a toujours la main d'Akaashi dans la sienne, et il la presse un peu plus fort tandis que les doigts libres d'Akaashi s'aventurent sur la peau nue de son mollet, glissant de sa cheville à l'arrière de son genou. Bokuto sent un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Akaashi s'interrompt et se décale sur le canapé de telle sorte que Bokuto et lui soient à présent plus franchement face à face.  
\- Pas grave.

Bokuto n'a jamais sérieusement réfléchi à l'idée de sortir avec quelqu'un. Cela fait des années que le volley lui prend le plus clair de son temps, alors la perspective de le gâcher en devant sortir au cinéma ou au parc d'attraction avec une petite amie ne la jamais réjoui. Ça lui allait parfaitement, de vivre pour le sport et de prendre du bon temps avec des camarades qui partagent sa passion.   
\- Vous êtes sûr de vous ?

Mais la perspective de sortir avec Akaashi le réjouit en fait beaucoup. Dans son esprit, ce serait comme retrouver leur relation du lycée, avoir le loisir de passer le plus clair de son temps libre avec lui. Et puis aussi, songe Bokuto en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, avoir quelqu'un qu'il adore le toucher comme Akaashi est en train de le faire.

Et c'est incroyable combien cela peut être plaisant de recevoir une caresse comme celle-là. Bokuto acquiesce et passe sa main libre dans les cheveux d'Akaashi.  
\- J'aime beaucoup quand vous faites ça, Bokuto-san.  
\- J'aime bien ce que tu fais aussi…

Akaashi avance la tête vers lui et juste avant d'en faire de même, Bokuto se demande quel effet ça pourra bien avoir de l'embrasser.

Déconcertant. Un peu gênant. Et grisant, aussi. Il a envie de le serrer dans ses bras, mais Bokuto ne sait pas s'il est judicieux de déplacer ses mains maintenant. Et puis il ne saurait pas exactement où les mettre parce que prendre Akaashi dans ses bras maintenant n'aurait probablement rien à voir avec leurs accolades de l'époque du lycée. Akaashi lâche sa main pour la passer derrière la nuque de Bokuto et caresser la base de ses cheveux avant de descendre vers son épaule.

Bokuto a vraiment envie de le sentir plus près de lui, mais il est aussi à peu près certain que cela n'est pas la chose à faire pour ne pas gâcher le moment. Il se contente d'apprécier le baiser, l'odeur agréable de la bouche d'Akaashi et la chaleur de ses mains sur lui. Il a eu l'occasion d'échanger quelques baisers, par le passé, mais jamais aucun qui ne l'ait fait vibrer ou, en tout cas, qui ne lui ait donné envie de presser contre lui le corps de l'autre personne.   
\- Je ne vous ai pas posé la question, Bokuto-san, murmure Akaashi en se détachant de quelques centimètres. Mais je crois que vous avez pigé, ajoute-t-il en souriant.

Bokuto se retient d'éclater de rire.  
\- Ouais… T'aurais pu me demander avant, Akaashi !  
\- Vous auriez dit oui si je vous avais proposé de sortir avec moi ?  
\- Mmh !  
\- L'an dernier aussi ?  
\- Tu voulais me demander l'an dernier ?? crie Bokuto en se détachant un peu plus, les mains sur les épaules d'Akaashi.  
\- Probablement…  
\- T'étais amoureux de moi au lycée ?!  
\- Vous aviez la classe, en même temps.  
\- Akaashiii ! soupire Bokuto avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Il se sent super bien. Et absolument flatté. Et après quelques secondes, Bokuto réalise qu'en effet, ce genre de câlin n'a rien à voir avec leurs accolades du lycée. Parce que là, tout ce dont il a vraiment envie, c'est de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Et il n'hésite pas très longtemps.

*

Bokuto replie la pile de tee-shirts la plus à l'extrémité de la table. Il lui reste encore cinq minutes à tenir. Le magasin est nickel, tout est impeccablement rangé, et aucun client n'est là pour faire passer le temps plus vite. Bokuto trépigne et jette un nouveau coup d'œil en direction de la porte.

La sonnerie retentit finalement quand on lui demande de passer dans l'arrière-boutique, et Bokuto se précipite vers l'entrée.  
\- Bienvenue !!! crie-t-il à l'attention d'Akaashi avec un sourire certainement dix fois plus chaleureux que pour n'importe lequel des clients qui auraient pu pénétrer dans la boutique.

Ou peut-être vingt fois plus.  
\- Bonjour, Bokuto-san, le salue Akaashi en s'approchant de lui. Vous avez faim ?  
\- J'ai rien avalé à midi ! Attends deux minutes, et je suis prêt !

Bokuto court vers la caisse et s'incline devant sa collègue et son responsable.  
\- Merci pour tout !!

Et il s'élance vers les vestiaires, trop excité pour attendre leur réponse, et trop impatient pour rester à bavarder. Il se change en quatrième vitesse, attrape son sac, ferme son casier et lance un cri de victoire dans la pièce déserte.

Il a réussi. Il a donné tout ce qu'il avait, et il a réussi. Il a franchi l'étape qu'il n'était pas parvenu à passer quelques mois auparavant. Grâce à une détermination de fer, beaucoup de talent et énormément de confiance en lui.

Et puis probablement aussi grâce au garçon qui l'attend à la sortie.  
\- Akaashiiii ! hurle Bokuto en lui sautant dans les bras. J'ai envie d'un curry géant !!!  
\- Heureusement que vous me dites pas que vous voulez bouffer une crêpe.  
\- Y a un vendeur à côté, ça aurait pas été compliqué !  
\- Mas ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu pour fêter votre sélection.

Bokuto passe son bras autour des épaules d'Akaashi et part d'un pas décidé en direction de son restaurant de curry favori, tout près de la boutique.  
\- J'avais pensé à autre chose, en fait, Bokuto-san, dit Akaashi en le retenant.  
\- Bah du coup, c'est pas ça qu'on devait faire ?  
\- Je vous paie un curry, si. Mais pas dans ce restaurant.  
\- T'as trouvé une meilleure adresse ?? C'est où ?  
\- Je ne sais pas si le chef est aussi doué, mais j'espère que ça vous fera plaisir.  
\- Ils ont du porc pané ?!  
\- Double ration.  
\- Et la version curry géante ?  
\- Quasi à volonté.  
\- Ça a l'air méga classe !!  
\- Le cadre est moins typique. Mais on devrait y être à l'aise. Et Bokuto-san ?  
\- Mmh ?!  
\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je voudrais bien vous y embrasser.

Bokuto n'est pas sûr de comprendre, parce qu'Akaashi n'est certainement pas du genre à vouloir faire des démonstrations d'affection en public. Bokuto a déjà essayé, et ça n'a pas du tout été concluant.  
\- Heu…   
\- Histoire de fêter ça comme il se doit, ajoute Akaashi en lui prenant brièvement la main avant de prendre la direction opposée.  
\- On va où ??  
\- Chez moi, Bokuto-san, répond Akaashi en se retournant vers lui, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Akaashi est sans aucun doute le petit ami le plus extraordinaire que l'on puisse avoir. Et aussi le plus merveilleux.


End file.
